(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a method for manufacturing the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Currently, as a widely known display device, there are various display devices such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, a field effect display (FED), and an electrophoretic display device. Presently, research relating to a technology for forming the aforementioned various display devices using a flexible material are being actively performed. If the display device made of flexible material is introduced, the display device may be applied to novel fields such as electronic books and electronic paper, which may further increase a use range of the display device.
In order to form structures of the display device on a substrate made of the flexible material used in the flexible display device, the substrate needs to be fixed. In order to secure the substrate made of the flexible material, a method for attaching the flexible substrate onto a carrier substrate made of a rigid material is used. After a process for manufacturing a display substrate is finished, the completed display substrate and the carrier substrate are separated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.